Percy Jackson Entries
by Nadia Cruz
Summary: Come here to sign your OC up for my upcoming Percy Jackson Story! Have fun ;) (Rating for story will be T or M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm making a Percy Jackson story! But, I need your help! I need more characters, and this is your chance for your character to be in it :) If you'd like for your character to be in, I need you to fill this out!**

Name:

Last:

Age:

DoB (age):

Parent:

Ethnicity:

Residence:

Occupancy:

Hair:

Eyes:

Weapon:

Fatal Flaw:

Love:

Extra:

**Here's an example of it filled out :)**

Name: Nadia

Last: Cruz

DoB (age): 06/21/97 (16)

Parent: Apollo

Ethnicity: Greek

Residence: Cabin 10

Occupancy: Camp Healer

Hair: Strait Blonde

Eyes: Blue (gold when healing)

Weapon: Dagger from Artemis, bow from Apollo

Fatal Flaw:Anasfáleia (insecurity/self doubt)

Love: Jason Grace

Extra: Only Daughter of Apollo

**I will accept five characters for each chapter I post on here (starting with the next chapter)! Comment below on this chapter if you want to join, and I'll tell you which chapter to post your info on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Me again!

People accepted:

Freya

Daniel

Amara

Sebastian

Sorry if you weren't accepted.

Reasons you may not have been accepted:

Didn't see your application

Child of Big Three

Daughter of Apollo

That's pretty much the only reasons I can think of -sweatdrop-

If there are two people who want the same love, we either need ya'll to figure it out, neither of you get them, or the story will play it out. **PLEASE use the form I gave in the first chapter. **Anyways. See you guys next chapter with (hopefully) more Campers!


	3. Chapter 3

'**Nother update! Here are the Campers so far! (PLEASE PM THE REST OF YOUR CHRACTERS- DO NOT PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS!)**

Freya

Daniel

Amara

Sebastian

Pantheras

Genevieve

Rex**

Sabrina

Sadie

Victoria

Welcome to camp!

Any other characters will not appear until Chapter 10

**I need some info on Elizabeth if you don't mind (if she's gonna be more than mentioned in the story)


	4. Chapter 4

Only a few more chapters left! **For the people whose characters have been accepted:** Fill out this form and **_PM it to__ me._** If you have not yet been accepted, please fill out the form given in Chapter One.

**Name:**

**Full Name:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body Type:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Facial hair:**

**Piercings: **

**Tattoos: **

**Scars:**

**Birthmarks: **

**Deformities: **

**Race: **

**Nationality: **

**Birthplace: **

**Languages: **

**Religion/Beliefs: **

**Virtues: **

**Vices: **

**Bad Habits: **

**Fears: **

**Talents: **

**Sexual Orientation: **

**Marital Status: **

**Spouse/Fiancé[é]/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: **

**Children: **

**Father: **

**Mother: **

**Siblings: **

**Step-Parents: **

**Step-Siblings: **

**Grandparents(on father's side):**

**Grandparents(on mother's side):**

Example of this form filled out is on my profile.

**People to fill this out:**

Freya (PrincipessaBel)

Daniel (JTL2125)

Amara (AmaryllisBloom)

Sebastian (belated eloquence)

Pantheras

Genevieve (

Rex (Rexabrego)

Sabrina (SimplyRosey)

Sadie (an obsssive fangirl)

Victoria (Silver Ride)

Also, If you are in the list above, join my Forum "Nadia Cruz and the OCs" so we can all communicate about the story. /myforums/Hinachi-Soyoto/3717950/


	5. Chapter 5

**Last update until the story!**

The characters are gonna be in order from they were accepted (with the exception of Pantheras because I had a talk with our first presient)

Chapter One- Nadia, Pantheras

Chapter Two- Freya, Daniel

Chapter Three- Amara

Chapter Four- Sebatian

Chapter Five- Geneveive

Chapter Six- Rex, Elizabeth

Chapter Eight- Sabrina

Chapter Nine- Sadie

Chapter Ten- Victoria

**Note:** If you draw a picture of Nadia and Jason, I might bump you up a chapter or two ;)

**NOTE:** To join the Forum go to:

Forum- Books- PJO- Language: Albanian- Nadia Cruz and the OCs

**OCS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED. FILL UP MY PM INBOX WITH YOUR APPLICATIONS AND MAKE ME FEEL LOVED 3**


End file.
